Isla de Club Penguin/Galería
Logotipos Isla de Club Penguin Logo.png|Logotipo español. Isla de Club Penguin Logo EN.png|Logotipo inglés. Isla de Club Penguin Logo PT.png|Logotipo portugués. Isla de Club Penguin Logo FR.png|Logotipo francés. Logotipos alternativos Club Penguin Island Alternative Logo ES.png|Logotipo español. Club Penguin Island Alternative Logo.png|Logotipo inglés. Club Penguin Island Alternative Logo PT.png|Logotipo portugués. Club Penguin Island Alternative Logo FR.png|Logotipo francés. No utilizados CPI Unused Logo (1).jpg CPI Unused Logo (2).jpg CPI Unused Logo (3).jpg CPI Unused Logo (4).jpg CPI Unused Logo (5).jpg Isla Club Penguin Island Bird's-eye view.png|Una vista completa de la isla. Isla de Club Penguin Informe Isleño.png|La isla vista en la introducción de Informe Isleño en el episodio 7. Pingüinos Regular Isla de Club Penguin Samdunk.png Isla_de_Club_Penguin_Seawurth.png Isla de Club Penguin Squidbin.png Isla de Club Penguin Zoolabelle.png CPI Party interface penguin 1.png CPI Party interface penguin 2.png CPI Party interface penguin 3.png CPI Party interface penguin 4.png CPI Party interface penguin 5.png CPI Party interface penguin 6.png PinguinoCPI12Megg.jpg Top Dog Penguin.png Penguin With Wings.png Penguin With Jackhammer.png Megg Artwork.png PinguinoCPI11.gif PinguinoCPI13.gif Disney Disney Shop Buzz.png|Buzz Lightyear. Disney Shop Dory.png|Dory. Disney Shop Elena.png|Elena. Disney Shop Elsa.png|Elsa. Disney Shop Judy.png|Judy Hopps. Disney Shop Mike.png|Mike Wazowski. Disney Shop Rapunzel.png|Rapunzel. Disney Shop Mal.png|Mal. Disney Shop Scrooge McDuck.png|Rico McPato. Disney Shop Olaf.png|Olaf. Disney Shop Baymax.png|Baymax. Disney Shop Uma and Mal.png|Uma y Mal. Sección "Cosas Divertidas" FashionPenguin.png FashionPenguinBeachBall.png FashionPenguinDance.png FashionRockPenguinsSelfie.png GlassesPenguin01.png GlassesPenguin02.png JackhammerPenguin.png OverallsPenguin.png PenguinTube.png PiratePenguinBlaster.png PiratePenguinMap.png PiratePenguinPoint.png PurpleHairPenguin.png RockPenguin.png RockPenguinDance.png RockPenguinGuitar.png SquidPenguin.png SquidPenguinProud.png SquidPenguinSmoothie.png VikingPenguin.png CatandCrownPenguins.png CoffeePenguin.png CrownPenguinDive.png CatPenguinTube.png CrownPenguinSquidStick.png Iconos Móvil Isla de Club Penguin icono 1.0.0.png|1.0.0 y 1.0.1 Isla de Club Penguin icono 1.1.1.png|1.1.1, 1.1.2, y 1.1.3 Isla de Club Penguin icono 1.2.0.png|1.2.0 y 1.2.1 Isla de Club Penguin icono 1.3.0.png|1.3.0 y 1.3.1 Isla de Club Penguin icono 1.4.0.png|1.4.0 y 1.4.1 Isla de Club Penguin icono 1.5.0.png|1.5.0 Isla de Club Penguin icono 1.6.0.png|1.6.0 y 1.6.1 Isla de Club Penguin icono 1.7.1.png|1.7.1 Isla de Club Penguin icono 1.8.0.png|1.8.0 y 1.8.1 Isla de Club Penguin icono 1.9.0.png|1.9.0 Isla de Club Penguin icono 1.10.0.png|1.10.0 Isla de Club Penguin icono 1.10.1.png|1.10.1 en adelante (en App Store y Google Play Store); 1.10.1, 1.10.2, 1.10.4 y 1.10.5 (en las pantallas de inicio de los dispositivos móviles). Club Penguin Island icon ios 1.11.0.png|1.11.0 en adelante (en la pantalla de inicio de un dispositivo iOS). Club Penguin Island icon android 1.11.0.png|1.11.0 en adelante (en la pantalla de inicio de un dispositivo Android). Iconos alternativos Isla de Club Penguin icono 1.png|Icono alternativo 1.0.0 y 1.0.1 en Android. Isla de Club Penguin icono 2.png|Icono alternativo 1.0.0 y 1.0.1 en Android. Escritorio Isla de Club Penguin icono 1.8.0 escritorio.png|1.8.0 y 1.8.1 Isla de Club Penguin icono 1.9.0 escritorio.png|1.9.0 en adelante. Fondos de pantalla de inicio Móvil CPI homescreen bg 1.0.png|1.0.0–1.6.1 CPI homescreen bg All Access.png|Durante el Evento de pase libre por el fin de semana. CPI homescreen bg 1.7.png|1.7.1 CPI homescreen bg Halloween 17.png|Durante la Noche de Brujas 2017 y la Noche de Brujas 2018. CPI homescreen bg igloo.png|1.8.0 en adelante. CPI homescreen bg Holiday 17.png|Antes (del 29 de noviembre al 5 de diciembre) y durante la Fiesta de Navidad 2017. CPI homescreen bg rainbow.png|Durante la Celebración arcoíris. CPI homescreen bg anniversary.png|Durante la Fiesta 1er Aniversario. CPI homescreen bg april fools.png|Durante el Día de los inocentes de abril 2018. CPI homescreen bg pirate.png|Durante la Expedición pirata, excepto para la extensión. CPI homescreen bg splashdown.png|Durante el Chapuzón de verano, excepto para la extensión. CPI homescreen bg medieval.png|Durante la Fiesta Medieval 2018. CPI homescreen bg waddle on.png|Durante la Fiesta Sigan pingüineando. Escritorio CPI homescreen bg igloo desktop.png|1.8.0-1.10.1 CPI homescreen bg Holiday 17 desktop.png|Antes (del 29 de noviembre al 5 de diciembre) y durante la Fiesta de Navidad 2017. CPI homescreen bg rainbow desktop.png|Durante la Celebración arcoíris. CPI homescreen bg anniversary desktop.png|Durante la Fiesta 1er Aniversario. CPI homescreen bg april fools desktop.png|Durante el Día de los inocentes de abril 2018. CPI homescreen bg 1.7 desktop.png|1.10.2 en adelante. CPI homescreen bg pirate desktop.png|Durante la Expedición pirata, excepto para la extensión. CPI homescreen bg splashdown desktop.png|Durante el Chapuzón de verano, excepto para la extensión. CPI homescreen bg medieval desktop.png|Durante la Fiesta Medieval 2018. CPI homescreen bg Halloween 18 desktop.png|Durante la Noche de Brujas 2018. CPI homescreen bg waddle on desktop.png|Durante la Fiesta Sigan pingüineando. Conceptos Club Penguin Island trailer storyboard.jpg|El guión gráfico del primer trailer de Isla de Club Penguin. Club Penguin Island Character Concept.jpg|Concepto artístico de Tía Arctic y Rockhopper Club Penguin Island Branding.jpg|Marca. Club Penguin Island Design Process.png Club Penguin Island Design Process 1.png Club Penguin Island Design Process 2.png Club Penguin Island Design Process 3.png Club Penguin Island Design Process 4.png Club Penguin Island Design Process 5.png Concept penguin model item design.jpg|Concepto de un pingüino utilizado para el diseño de artículos. CPIConcept1.jpg CPIConcept2.jpg CPIConcept3.jpg CPIConcept4.jpg CPIConcept5.jpg Concept6.png Concept7.jpg Concept8.jpg Concept9.png Concept10.png Concept11.png Concept12.png Concept13.png CharactersCPI.png PenguinConcept1.png PenguinConcept1.jpg PenguinConcept3.jpg amanda-k-mascots-shellbeard.jpg amanda-k-mascots-herbert3.jpg amanda-k-mascots-herbert1.jpg amanda-k-mascots-herbert2.jpg amanda-k-mascots-rookie.jpg amanda-k-mascots-gary2.jpg amanda-k-mascots-gary1.jpg amanda-kadatz-mascots-scorn.jpg amanda-k-charactersfish.jpg amanda-kadatz-fullscene-beaconboardwalk.jpg amanda-k-boardwalkfoodtrekker.jpg amanda-kadatz-boardwalkfunhut.jpg amanda-k-boardwalkprops.jpg amanda-k-boardwalklighthouse.jpg amanda-k-boardwalkgates.jpg amanda-kadatz-fullscene-coconutcove.jpg amanda-k-coconutcoveenviro.jpg amanda-k-coconutcovekiosk.jpg amanda-kadatz-fullscene-mtblizzard.jpg amanda-k-crateco.jpg amanda-kadatz-mtblizzvisdev.jpg amanda-k-mtblizzlandmarks.jpg amanda-k-mtblizzdecor.jpg amanda-kadatz-fullscene-islandcentral.jpg amanda-k-islandcentral-shops.jpg amanda-k-islandcentral-pizzabuilding.jpg amanda-k-islandcentral-pizzaprops.jpg amanda-k-islandcentral-iglootram.jpg amanda-k-islandcentral-props.jpg amanda-k-props1.jpg amanda-k-emoji.jpg amanda-k-props2.jpg amanda-k-illustration1.jpg amanda-k-illustration3.jpg amanda-k-illustration4.jpg amanda-kadatz-igloos4.jpg amanda-kadatz-fullscene-igloos.jpg amanda-kadatz-igloos1.jpg amanda-kadatz-igloos2.jpg amanda-kadatz-igloos3.jpg amanda-kadatz-furniture1.jpg amanda-kadatz-furniture2.jpg dan-pope-disney01cpisculptsdanpope.jpg dan-pope-disney02cpimodelstexturesdanpope.jpg dan-pope-disney03cpimascotsdanpope.jpg dan-pope-disney04cpiworlddanpope.jpg PufflesHeader.jpg Puffles3D.jpg PufflesLocations.jpg PufflesEvolve.jpg Misceláneo CPI Misc (1).jpg CPI Misc (2).png CPI Misc (3).jpg CPI Misc (4).jpg CPI Pre-Registration (1).jpg CPI Pre-Registration (2).jpg Barner CPI estreno.png|Anuncio publicitario. Club Penguin Island Announcement Banner.jpg Isla_de_CP_Pantalla_Inicial.jpg|La página de inicio y la pantalla de inicio de sesión promocionando el juego. thumbnail image1.jpg|La aplicación presentada en App Store. Tarjeta de Jugador Penny Pebbles Isla de Club Penguin.png|Una tarjeta de jugador vista por otro jugador. CP Website Maintenance Message.png|El mensaje de mantenimiento de la página web. Disney Pin Coleccionable ICP Coat of arms.png|Un Pin coleccionable de Disney del emblema de la isla en la Bandera de la Ciudad. CPIBehindScenes1.jpg|Sistema del blog de Noticias de la isla. CPIBehindScenes2.jpg CPIBehindScenes4.jpg CPIBehindScenes5.jpg PSS Beacon Boardwalk Waddling.jpg|Captura de pantalla de una versión en desarrollo del juego en el Paseo del Faro. Club Penguin Island puzzle.jpg|Un rompecabezas regalado a un miembro del equipo de Isla de Club Penguin. Vídeos Disney Club Penguin Island Coming 2017 to Mobile! Club Penguin Island - Coming March 2017 Disney Club Penguin Club Penguin Island – Official Launch Trailer New Aunt Arctic Adventures Coming Soon Disney Club Penguin Island Top 10 Things Coming in Our 1.2 Updates Disney Club Penguin Island Visitors Guide to Mt. Blizzard Disney Club Penguin Island Dev Diaries Character Design Disney Club Penguin Island Club Penguin Island Gameplay Trailer Update 1.4 Has Arrived! Disney Club Penguin Island Club Penguin Island Featuring Tangled Disney Club Penguin Island Update 1.5 Mini-games, Descendants 2, and more! Disney Club Penguin Island Blizzard Beach Takeover Preparing the Party Disney Club Penguin Island Blizzard Beach Takeover Disney Club Penguin Island Update 1.6 is Here! Disney Club Penguin Island We Are the Penguins — DJ Cadence Disney Club Penguin Island Happy National Video Game Day! Disney Club Penguin Island Behind the Scenes Voice Acting - Part 1 Disney Club Penguin Island Behind the Scenes The Voice of Gary, Herbert, AND Shellbeard Disney Club Penguin Island Update 1.7 is Here! Disney Club Penguin Island Update 1.8 is Here! Disney Club Penguin Island Club Penguin Island TV Spot – The Igloo Party Disney Club Penguin Island Relax by the Yule Log Disney Club Penguin Island Update 1.9 – The Rainbow Celebration! Club Penguin Island Rainbow Celebration Vibes Disney Club Penguin Island How To Decorate an Igloo Club Penguin Island Aunt Arctic Adventures Shocking Secrets - Official Trailer Disney Club Penguin Island Update 1.10 – Happy Anniversary! Club Penguin Island Welcome to Club Penguin Island! Rockhopper Adventures Fair Share Trailer Disney Club Penguin Island Rookie Adventures Pick of the Year Trailer Disney Club Penguin Island Island Hits Dancing in the Sun Disney Club Penguin Island Island Hits Be a Spy Disney Club Penguin Island What if We Treated Tubes Like Luxury Cars? Disney Club Penguin Island Splashdown The Director's Cut Disney Club Penguin Island Island Hits Ebb and Flow Disney Club Penguin Island Be the Hero Disney Club Penguin Island The Making of Scorn's Voice Disney Club Penguin Island Vídeos de introducción Club Penguin Island Intro Video Club Penguin Island Intro Video 2 Club Penguin Island Intro Video 3 Categoría:Galerías Categoría:Isla de Club Penguin